final fantasy hearts desire reuploaded
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: this is final fantasy hearts desires, it's just that i couldnt log in my other account . any way roxasxsora
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 

The Hearts Desires

A long time ago, the world was shrouded in darkness, hearts of thousands of people were stolen, and those that had their hearts taken were turned into awful creatures known as Heartless, the world seemed lost as the Heartless threatened to destroy it. However a hero rose from the light, a teenage boy and two others fought their way through the darkness, destroying the Heartless and their plans, the boy was the chosen one, destined to save the world, chosen by the weapon of light, the Keyblade…

Else where, soon after, another dark entity rose, a demon of a man known as Sephiroth, his thirst for power destroyed many lives, his quest of searching for "Mother" also known as Jenova, brought misery and anguish to his once comrades which had fallen before his sword, yet his sword and hunger was no match for the might of the two "Soldiers" Zack and Cloud, with a little help from a hot headed, egotistic Reno, though suffering from life threatening injuries, Cloud rose up against Sephiroth and plunged him and Jenova into the abyss.

Do you have what your heart desires?...

In the city of Midgar all construction work had been completed ever since the great disaster of Jenova, the Jeo stigma disease had been completely wiped out, and all the people lived happy lives. However… what would life be like without adventures eh?

The day had been long and hard one, the rain deepened the days misery for the sword wielding, first class Zack, his black hair soaked from the rain, his mighty sword blood stained and his held it over his shoulder,

"Glad that's over with today" he sighed as he walked through the streets, suddenly his phone started buzzing,

"What now?" he groaned as he pulled out a phone from his pocket,

"Hey Zack here" he said in a monotone voice,

"Hey Zack how did the mission go?" a cool voice of Reno asked, Zack sighed,

"It went as planned…" he said, his blue eyes shifting to his sword, a small smirk curved on his lips,

"Ah that's good then, well done" Reno chirped down the phone,

"Hey is Cloud back?" Zack asked,

"…"

"Reno… has he come back yet?" Zack asked in a more stern voice, he could hear fidgeting on the other end of the conversation,

"Gee would you look at that I have to go" Reno quickly said before hanging up, Zack sighed, he then placed the phone back within his pocket and continued his walk home.

Just outside of Midgar a motorcycle rode over the cracked land, its rider was the blonde, quiet, hard fighting Cloud, his goggles covering his eyes as he sped over the landscape, his eyes scanned the horizon then down towards the city, a small smile upon his lips, he had just finished his mission and was returning home.

"hmm… I best hurry" he told himself, he revved the engine and powered on faster, just on the horizon stood a figure,

"What the?" Cloud asked out loud, he drove quicker, as he gained distance the figure became more clear, it was a male, light brown, spiky hair, black three quarter length trousers, black and yellow trainers, black jacket and a red top underneath, in his right hand he held a key shaped weapon,

"Cloud, do ya mind giving me a lift?!" the boy shouted, Cloud skidded to a halt in front of the boy,

"What are you doing here…Sora?" Cloud asked, Sora smiled at him, Cloud returned the smile,

"I need a break; come on it's not easy being the Keyblade master" Sora stated, Cloud nodded, he then noticed how tall Sora was, if Cloud were standing Sora would reach his shoulder,

"You've grown" Cloud stated, Sora looked at him, his sapphire blue eyes piercing through clouds light blue ones,

"Yep… I'm 17 now" Sora said, Cloud nodded,

"You getting on then" Cloud said as he started his motorcycle again, Sora leapt on and grabbed Clouds shoulders, Cloud looked over to Sora, with a quick nod, Cloud drove of with Sora, heading into the City.

"Roxas… yo Roxas!" a voice called, the blonde teen woke from his daydream when the red head Reno shook him by the shoulder,

"What do you want Reno?" Roxas asked whilst he ruffled his hair, his sky blue eyes pained when he looked into the light that was now shone in his face,

"Dude, it's six o'clock in the afternoon and you're in bed" Reno declared, Roxas grunted, true he had gone to bed early and he was still in his white, baggy jeans and black top, he still wore the black and white band rings upon his left hand on his index and middle finger,

"There's nothing to do Reno, so leave me alone" Roxas stated, Reno sighed, Roxas has been acting like this ever since Sora left to help out the Disney worlds,

"It's been a year" Roxas stated, Reno gazed down at him, his sea blue eyes shifted in discomfort,

"You'll see him again" Reno said before he left the boy's room and closed the door, Roxas turned to face the door, releasing a deep sigh he didn't know he had held,

"Sora…"

Zack walked up the path towards a two storied building, when he reached the door he sighed as he searched his pockets,

"Damn it…" he grunted, he then brought his fist to the door and knocked loudly,

"Reno let me in!" he growled, suddenly the door opened slightly to reveal the sly sea, blue eyes of Reno,

"You forgot your key again didn't you?" Reno asked/stated, Zack groaned, and slightly pushed the door, but Reno pushed back,

"Just let me in!" Zack growled again, Reno chuckled, without warning Zack forced the door open and sent Reno to the ground,

"Hey that hurt!" Reno exclaimed, Zack scoffed as he entered the hall, he then placed his sword against the wall,

"Where's Roxas?" he asked, Reno stood up and dusted himself off,

"Do you need to ask?" he asked sarcastically, Zack moaned,

"Poor kid…" Zack sighed, Reno nodded,

"I hope Cloud's alright" Zack added as he walked into the living room, Reno quickly followed,

"He's fine, he can take care of himself" Reno commented, he then leapt onto the sofa, Zack grunted and sat down next to him,

"You never know, he might be on his way back"

Cloud and Sora rode through the busy streets, getting cheers as they passed, Sora smiled a little, a least one world was at peace,

"You ok back there?" Cloud asked, Sora turned to him,

"Yeah I'm good" Sora replied, Cloud nodded, they came up to the old memorial statue which stood in the centre, Sora starred at it whilst Cloud slightly turned his gaze,

"We're nearly there" he said, Sora nodded as they passed the great statue. Minutes later they arrived to a building that looked like it had four bedrooms, the number of the house was 13,

"Is this where you live?" Sora asked, Cloud nodded,

"Its huge, do you live here on your own?" Sora asked again, Cloud smiled a little

"Nah I live with Zack and Reno" Cloud said, Sora frowned a little,

"Where does Roxas live…?" Cloud didn't answer; instead he opened the door and walked inside, Sora quickly followed him,

"Hey I'm back!" Cloud shouted, shuffling could be heard from the living room, suddenly Zack ran out and hugged Cloud,

"You're back… it's about time" he stated, Reno swiftly followed suit,

"He's been nagging me none stop" Reno added, the three laughed,

"Look who I found" Cloud said, he side stepped and allowed Zack and Reno to get a good look at Sora,

"WAH! You're back… you're here!" Reno cried, a huge smile on his face, Zack was speechless, Reno ran around the room,

"He's back!" he called, Sora blushed from embarrassment, suddenly the sound of a creaky door filled the house, Reno became quiet and watched the stairs, and Sora looked quizzically at Cloud,

"I thought you said you only live with these two?" he asked, Cloud smiled at him,

"Sora?" a voice called, Sora's eyes widened and slowly they glanced up the stairs, at the top of the staircase Roxas stood there, his hair ruffled, clothes scuffed and eyes wide open, his mouth formed a small "O" shape,

"Hey Roxas…" Sora spoke slowly and quietly, the air filled with tension,

"Err I think I left my dinner on the table" Reno said, and quickly he dashed of to the living room, Zack and Cloud followed in a more dignified manner, slowly walking away. Sora fidgeted in discomfort as he felt the piercing gaze of Roxas's blue eyes upon him (Authors note: you notice how nearly everyone has blue eyes?)

"Hey…" Sora said again, Slowly Roxas descended down the stairs, his eyes never leaving Sora's, he was then in front of Sora, tears seemed to form in the corners of his eyes,

"Roxas?" Sora questioned, suddenly he was in a strong embrace as Roxas wrapped his arms around him,

"I thought I'd never see you again" Roxas cried, his shoulder shivered as he sobbed, Sora soon was crying and wrapped his arms around Roxas shaking form,

"Well I'm here now… and I'm sorry that I was away for so long" he sobbed, down the hallway Reno let loose a few tears,

"That's so cute" he said, Zack nodded and Cloud smiled,

"Well let's hope things go back to normal" Zack said, Reno turned away from the sight and sat on the sofa,

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, as he stood by the door way, he removed his goggles to reveal his piercing blue eyes,

"Roxas had been moping around the house ever since Sora left" Zack explained, Cloud nodded, he to had noticed this,

"Well then things will get better then" Cloud stated.

Roxas took Sora up stairs to his room, it was the master bedroom, and the walls were a beige colour, white skirting boards, and black curtains. There was a huge double bed, with velvet, black duvet and pillows, beside that was a large wardrobe, and facing the bed was an oak desk, upon the desk were a few books and what looked like to be some photos.

"Whoa is this your room?" Sora asked, Roxas nodded, Sora walked around the room then towards the desk, he gazed over the surface when a picture caught his eyes, he gently picked it up and stared at it, in the picture there was Cloud, Zack, Reno, Donald and Goofy all smiling towards the camera, in the middle of the group were Sora and Roxas shyly smiling at each other,

"It seems like yesterday this photo was taken" Sora commented, Roxas smiled weakly,

"Yeah well it wasn't" he said, Sora turned to him, he placed the photo on the desk behind him,

"I'm sorry" he said, Roxas stared at him, he then brushed past him towards the window,

"A whole year you've been gone" Roxas stated plainly, Sora turned his head away,

"I know, but I had no choice" Sora replied, Roxas tightened his fists, tears threatened his eyes,

"Yes you did, you didn't have to go!" Roxas exclaimed, Sora shot his head to face Roxas, confusion filled his eyes, suddenly anger replaced it,

"What and let the Disney worlds get destroyed!" he retaliated, Roxas eyes widened in shock,

"I'm the Keyblade master, it's my duty to ensure that the worlds are safe and at peace, if I don't do that they would be destroyed and all my friends would be killed, I don't want that, I promised I'd protect them all and I will!" Sora yelled tears fell from his eyes staining his face, Roxas was gob smacked, Sora never yelled at anyone, had all the fighting he faced brought out the tougher side of him?

"Sora… I didn't mean that, it's just… you never called or anything to let me know if you were ok, so I was worried" Roxas explained, Sora calmed down, his usual smile returned on his lips,

"I'm sorry…" Sora said, Roxas shifted his eyes to stare at Sora's sapphire blue ones, Roxas noticed how dim they were and how flushed his cheeks were,

"Hey are you ok?" he asked, Sora looked at him quizzically,

"Yeah I'm fine…" he said, but darkness crept into his vision, his knees began to feel weak and as fast as he could blink he was on the floor in Roxas's arms,

"Sora!" Roxas called, Sora lied there in his arms completely out of it, and gently Roxas picked the young Keyblade master up in a bridle style manner and placed him on his bed,

"Sora…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What is it that your heart desires most?

Within the Forgotten City, a white forest that was found just outside of Midgar, a group of hunters were tracking down their prey,

"Keep close men" one of the men called, as they advanced they were unaware of a darkness creeping upon them,

"Err boss is this a good idea?" another man asked, the one they called Boss turned to them,

"We're gaining distance on our prize, we have to keep going or we'll loose it" he said,

"But what are we looking for?" the man asked, Boss smiled as he brought out an old photo out from his pocket,

"We're looking for this…" he said as he held it out, the men gasped at the picture, standing by the life stream lake, was a huge white wolf, it's piercing gold eyes stared at whoever took the picture, but seemed to leap out of the image,

"This is huge!" the men called,

"Yep and she's going to be ours" Boss cheered, the men gasped,

"It's a she?" the men asked, Boss nodded, the men took another look at the photo,

"It's too big to be a female"

"It's too big to be any kind of animal" the men discussed, Boss sighed,

"Alright this is what we're going to do men…" as Boss explained his plan, a pair of golden eyes spied upon the group of hunters.

Back at number 13, Roxas had gone downstairs allowing Sora to rest,

"Hey little buddy where's Sora?" Reno chirped as he walked into the kitchen,

"He's in bed, I think he's exhausted from fighting all year," Roxas replied,

"Ah yeah, it must be hard fighting everyday for a whole year" Reno stated, Roxas sighed, Cloud then walked in behind Roxas,

"How's Sora, he didn't look too good when we were riding back?" Cloud asked, Roxas turned his gaze,

"He's asleep" he stated, Cloud nodded his head as he exited the room, Reno patted him on the head,

"Don't worry; he'll be up before you know it" Reno assured, Roxas smiled,

"Yeah I know" Roxas replied as he to left the room and climbed back up the stairs. He entered his room to find Sora still asleep, Roxas quietly crept up to the bed and gazed down on Sora's form, his face looked so peaceful, his brown hair spread out around his head and face, a stray hair started to bug Roxas, so tenderly he brushed it aside, his hand lingered, Sora looked more mature then he did last time, yet more cute,

"Wha…" Roxas gasped as he quickly withdrew his hand, Sora frowned, and he then opened his sapphire orbs to look up into Roxas's eyes,

"Hey…" he said tiredly, Roxas smiled at him,

"How ya feeling?" he asked, Sora attempted to sit up in the bed but his head felt so light and the room began to spin,

"Err kind of dizzy" Sora said as he gently shook his head, Roxas sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed,

"Listen…I'm sorry I snapped at you like that…" he began, Sora watched him as he stuttered,

"No I'm sorry I yelled at you" Sora said, he lowered his head, Roxas turned to him, gently he placed his hands upon Sora's shoulders,

"Don't worry about it ok, just go back to sleep" Roxas said, suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Who is it?" Roxas called,

"It's me" Clouds voice echoed through the door, Roxas sighed,

"Come in" Roxas yelled, the handle turned and the door was pushed open to reveal Cloud, he smiled kindly to the two boys,

"So how you feeling now?" he asked, Sora smiled at him,

"A bit dizzy still, but I feel a lot better" Sora replied, Cloud nodded,

"Dinner will be done in a minute ok, I'll get Reno to bring it up" Cloud stated as he headed towards the door,

"Roxas" he said, Roxas turned to face him,

"Yeah?" he asked, with his back faced towards them Cloud slightly turned his head,

"Look after him ok" Cloud said as he closed the door behind him, an awkward silence filled the room.

Back in the Forgotten City, the group of hunters had made camp by the Life stream lake, Boss had set out the plan and all was going according to it,

"Come on… stop hiding" he said quietly to himself as he gazed around the surrounding forest, something powerful filled the atmosphere, like electricity, all the men became weary,

"Boss something don't feel right" one of men stated, Boss turned to them, he glared at the group,

"Don't be cowards" he said, his green eyes peered into the darkness. What the men didn't know that from high above they were being watched, a kestrel watched from its perch, it's proud kestrel head held high, its gold eyes pierced through the forest,

"Fools" its calm voice sniggered, it then opened its mighty wings and took to the sky. The proud bird flew over the white forest, its eyes gazed over the landscape, suddenly it began to hover, below it was a large white wolf, the bird screeched as it dived to greet the wolf. The wolf raised its head in response of the screech,

"Ah Falsar… do you bring news?" the wolf asked, the bird perched on a branch near the wolf,

"Oh Great wolf, daughter of the elements and protector of the Forgotten city, I bring news of intruders" the bird screeched, the wolf's ears flicked back, her golden eyes never faltered,

"Intruders within the forest… Probably hunters" she stated, the great bird flapped its wings in distress,

"Yes they are, and who they are after is you" Falsar cried, the wolf stared at it,

"Is this true Falsar?" she asked, Falsar nodded, the wolf then turned and continued on her way, Falsar rose to the sky again, the wolf's gaze followed the bird for awhile until it was no longer in sight,

"This should be interesting… I thought I sensed something foul in air" she told herself.

Sora and Roxas stayed in the room all afternoon talking about Sora's adventures,

"And then I found Riku, but he was Ansem, if you get what I mean" Sora added onto his story, Roxas nodded,

"What happened after that?" Roxas asked, Sora sighed, his stared at the wall in front of him,

"We fought the rest of the organisation and well sealed them away" Sora finished, Roxas sighed,

"What happened to your two friends?" Roxas asked, Sora smiled,

"They went back home to the Disney castle with King Mickey" Sora explained, Roxas smiled,

"Well that's good then" Roxas stated, Sora turned to him and nodded, and then another knock was heard from the door,

"Room service" Reno's voice called, Roxas leapt from the bed and opened the door to find Reno holding a tray of two bowls full of Chicken soup,

"Now you boys better eat this you need it" Reno said as he placed the tray at the bottom of the bed,

"Why?" Sora asked, Reno smiled at them,

"Well it just turns out that a group of hunters were spotted going to the Forgotten city, and everyone knows that it's illegal to hunt there" Reno started, Roxas nodded, he frowned at the red head,

"So?"

"Well we have been asked to go and retrieve them and take them to the authorities" Reno finished, Roxas's eyes widened,

"You got to be kidding, Sora only just got here and is not fully recovered, and already you making us go on a mission!" he yelled, Reno quickly backed up towards the door,

"Yeah well eat your dinner!" he said as he ran out of the room, Roxas growled as he slammed the door shut.

Reno leapt down the stairs, he had managed to escape the wrath of the teenager, which usually is very difficult, and he walked into the living room, where Zack and Cloud sat on the sofa,

"You survived then?" Zack teased, Cloud stifled a chuckle,

"Well obviously… hey guys can't we wait for another day?" Reno asked with caution, the two swordsmen stared at him,

"I'm afraid not Reno, we have been given strict orders to go and get these men" Zack said, Cloud nodded, Reno sighed in disappointment,

"Does Sora have to go?" Reno asked, Zack nodded,

"Unfortunately yes he does" he replied,

"But why, he only just got back and he's exhausted" Reno cried as he raised his fist up, Cloud shrugged his shoulders,

"We'll see how he feels in the morning ok?" he suggested, Reno dropped his fist to his side,

"Fine… but don't get me involved any more" he scoffed as he walked out of the room, Cloud sighed,

"I have to agree with hot shot for once" he said, Zack glanced at him,

"Me to, but we have our orders so we have to do it" Zack said, Cloud shook his head,

"We never always followed the rules" Cloud said, Zack smiled slightly,

"Yeah, well we live in a better world now and rules that are more decent to follow" he said, Cloud rolled his eyes,

"Roxas isn't going to like this… but Sora's a good kid, so Roxas will get involved" Zack stated,

"True, but are we willing to put Sora in this mission in his state" Cloud said, Zack stared at the floor,

"It's not my decision" Zack said as he stood and made for the stairs, leaving Cloud all by himself,

"Poor kid" he said simply, he then rose from the sofa and headed for the front door,

"Hey where are you going?" Reno called as he poked his head from the kitchen,

"Just for a ride" Cloud simply said, Reno nodded, and with that Cloud left the building.

Roxas peered out the window to see Cloud climbing onto his bike, he revved the engine and turned the bike around, he suddenly turned his head and looked up at Roxas, with a smile and a nod he drove of,

"Where's he going?" Roxas asked out loud,

"Who?" Sora asked, Roxas turned to him; Sora had finished his meal and laid under the covers,

"Cloud, he just drove of somewhere" Roxas replied,

"Oh that's cool" Sora stated, Roxas sat at the edge of the bed,

"How you feeling?" he asked, Sora shrugged,

"I've felt better, but I'm getting there" he chuckled, Roxas smiled,

"Are you going on the mission tomorrow?" Sora asked, Roxas looked at, Sora had a neutral look on his face, now he was only in boxers and a white top that Roxas had lent him,

"Yeah I have to" Roxas replied, Sora nodded,

"Then I'll go…" Sora said, Roxas gasped,

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Roxas said quickly, Sora smiled at him, he then glanced around the room,

"I'm not staying here, I'm not letting you go without me" he said, Roxas giggled a little,

"Fine, however if you're not feeling better in the morning you're staying here" Roxas said, Sora rose his hand to his head in a salute,

"Yes sir" he said jokingly, he then chuckled, Roxas nodded,

"Good then go to sleep" Roxas said, Sora looked around the room again,

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked, Roxas stood from the bed and walked to the other side,

"Dude I have a double bed, it can fit two people and more" Roxas replied calmly, Sora blushed and quickly turned his head away,

"Oh… I don't mind sleeping on the floor" he quickly suggested, Roxas shook his head,

"Nope… we're both staying on the bed" Roxas said, he then removed his white jeans, socks, his black top, all he was in now were his black boxers, he then climbed under the covers, he caught a glimpse of Sora's form and quickly lifted his head from the covers, a deep blush upon his cheeks, he turned so his back was facing Sora,

"Good night Sora" Roxas said, Sora glanced at him,

"Good night Roxas" Sora said, Roxas then switched the light of by the switch, however Sora didn't fall to sleep, he turned his head so he could see the moon rising over the ledge, the moonlight filled the dark room, Sora smiled at this, for once he could fall asleep without worrying about fighting heartless or the organisation,

"Yep Good night" he said as finally his eyelids slowly became heavy and he was overcome by sleeps embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What is it your heart desires the most…freedom?

Night had completely fallen on Midgar and the forgotten city, the moon was almost full and the stars shone bright against the black background, in the white forest by the lake, the hunters had made their plan and now rested by the comfort of a burning fire,

"The authorities will be looking for us by now" said one of the men,

"Yeah and I bet they're going to send those ex-soldiers and them lot" said another, Boss listened as he sat by the waters edge, his eyes focused upon the surface, a small smile appeared on his lips as he lifted one of his hands and placed it on the waters surface, he smiled more as he caused the surface to ripple,

"Hey Boss are we only after this wolf?" one of the men called, Boss turned his head,

"It all depends on what we come across boys" he replied,

"It all depends"

On the other side of the forest, the huge wolf was continuing her patrol of the forest, she gazed towards where the great bright, white shell like palace stood by the life stream lake, it shone bright above the tree line,

"Something dark is going to happen… I can sense it" she spoke aloud, she then continued on her way.

By now Cloud had drove through all of Midgar, and now made his way back towards the house, he then came across the old monumental statue, he stopped the engine and climbed off his motorcycle, he then gazed up the great statue,

"You caused us many problems…" he said, his fist tightened into balls by his side,

"Well it's over now" another voice called, Cloud spun round into a battle stance to come face with Zack,

"It's just you" Cloud said stoically, he relaxed and made his way back to his motorcycle,

"Listen Cloud…I don't want any of us to get hurt, and I know what Sora has been through a lot, but we have been given orders" Zack stated, Cloud revved his engine in an attempt to ignore Zack,

"Come on, I'm not the bad guy here" Zack said, Cloud turned off the engine,

"I know, but you could of said that Sora wasn't able to make it" Cloud stated, Zack rolled his eyes, and made his way towards Cloud,

"I tried, but they need Sora on this mission with us" Zack responded, Cloud sighed,

"Well then, I'll see ya at home" Cloud simply said as he drove of leaving Zack on his own,

"Right, best be getting back then" Zack sighed; he turned his head to the statue and walked away.

Darkness, silence, evil, Roxas shifted in his sleep as a dark nightmare took over his heart,

_Roxas found himself running, running through a forest of light, _

"_The forgotten city?" he asked himself, dark shadows followed him, and yellow eyes peered through the darkness,_

"_Heartless!" he cried, he summoned his two Keyblade like weapons and fought of the never ending heartless. He ended up at the life stream lake, he was cornered by five remaining heartless, and with the last of his strength he lunged forward and vanquished the remaining enemies._

"_Roxas…" a voice called, he turned to see a sphere of water hovering above the water, _

"_What the…" he said, he stared longer at the sphere to see a figure within it, _

"_Sora?" he asked out loud, indeed Sora was within the sphere, he looked as if he was asleep _(An: if you have ever played KH2 you'll know when we see Sora he's asleep in that thing that Namine′e created)

"_Sora, wake up!" Roxas called as he ran into the lake, suddenly the sphere seemed to crack and Sora fell into the waters depth,_

"_No Sora!" Roxas cried as he dived in after him, he swam deeper and deeper the dark water made it difficult to see, then out of no where, lights started to fill the darkness, Sora was suddenly in view and still unconscious, Roxas swam faster to get to him but couldn't reach, he stretched out his hand to grasp Sora's but darkness suddenly wrapped Sora's body and dragged him down to the deep,_

"_SORA!" Roxas called, water filled his lungs as he made his way to the surface for air, he burst through the surface…_

"Wah!" Roxas yelped as he shot up from bed, sweat dripped from his forehead as he glanced around the room, he then turned to his left and saw Sora sleeping soundly,

"It was just a dream" he said to himself as he turned and sat on the edge, he wiped his face and placed his face in his hands as he tried to calm down,

"Roxas, are you ok?" a groggy voice called, Roxas turned his head to see a sleepy eyed, messy haired Sora, Roxas smiled a little,

"Yeah I'm fine Sora, go back to sleep" Roxas said, Sora grumbled something then flopped back down into the covers,

"Good night" Roxas whispered, he to then climbed into the covers and was once again taken by sleep.

Morning, the sun rose to wake the grey city of Midgar, sun rays flooded into the closed curtained rooms of number 13, and brightened up the already bright, burgundy, red room of the red haired Reno,

"Hnn…" he groaned as sun light glared into his face, his eyes squinted in discomfort to the light,

"What time is it?" he asked himself as he reluctantly pulled the covers away, 7:45 AM, was what was on the clock, Reno groaned more as he dragged himself out of bed, his red hair loose and wild, he rearranged his red boxers and white t-shirt and left his room,

"Everybody up!" he yelled as he passed by all the rooms, he then descended down the stairs.

"Too early" Zack moaned as he slammed his hand upon his ringing alarm clock, he removed his grey duvet to reveal him bare chest and only in grey boxer shorts, he then left his room and also descended down stairs. Reno was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as Zack sat down on the sofa,

"Did Cloud turn up?" he asked, Reno poked his head from the doorway,

"Yeah really late though" Reno replied, suddenly they heard the shower turn on,

"That'll be him now" Reno chirped,

"Yep" Zack added, thirty minutes later and Cloud climbed down the stairs wearing his usual black top and jeans,

"Morning" Reno said, Cloud grunted and sat on the sofa, Zack stared at him

"Where did you go last night then?" he asked, Cloud glanced at him,

"For a ride" he simply replied, Reno walked past and stood at the bottom of the stairs,

"YO ROXAS GET UP!" he yelled,

"Sora's probably still recovering" Cloud said, Reno looked at him quizzically, and then realisation struck him like lightning,

"Oh yeah, I forgot Sora returned" he laughed, he turned his head up the stairs again,

"I guess I'll have to wake them up" Reno smirked evilly, he then quietly ascended the stairs,

"If that's Reno coming up to wake us up I'm going to be so annoyed" Roxas groaned as he poked his head out from under the covers, Sora lifted his head from under the pillow,

"Ten more minutes" he groaned as he placed the pillow back over his head, Roxas chuckled,

"You feel better now then?" he asked,

"Yep…" Sora mumbled through the pillow, Roxas smiled a little as he flopped back on the bed; suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"WAKE UP!" Reno yelled as he entered the room,

"Get out!" Roxas moaned, Reno smirked, he then grabbed the edge of the duvet and quickly pulled it off the two teens, Sora curled up and started moving his arms in a desperate attempt to find the covers, Roxas gave Reno a evil glare that could kill anyone twice over,

"Are you up now?" Reno asked sarcastically, Sora removed the pillow from his head,

"What time is it?" he yawned, Reno glared at his watch,

"Eight o'clock, come on, get washed, dressed" Reno said, Sora groaned, his hair seemed to be messier then usual,

"You need a haircut dude" Reno chuckled, Sora looked up and attempted to sort out his hair,

"No I don't!" Sora groaned back, his sapphire eyes squinted in the light,

"Come on let's get ready" Roxas said as stood up from the bed, Sora nodded and sat up,

"I guess I should be use to this kinda thing" Sora stated, Roxas looked at him in concern

"_Oh Sora" _he thought as he watched the Keyblade master grab his now clean clothes and walk into the bathroom,

"Hey dude, you ok?" Reno asked as he waved his hand in front of Roxas's face,

"Huh what?" Roxas asked as he blinked himself out of his trance like state,

"Gee man, I asked if you were ok?" Reno repeated, Roxas stared at him and forced a smile,

"I'm fine" he said, Reno looked at him quizzically, but shrugged it off,

"OK then man, hurry up we leave in an hour" Reno chorused,

"An hour?!" Sora called from the bathroom, suddenly rushing could be heard and then Sora ran out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet, only his black, baggy quarter lengths on, Roxas felt his skin burn as he gazed upon Sora well defined chest and abdomen, Sora towel dried his hair quickly, Reno to seemed to be losing it slightly, he then turned to see Roxas red faced and staring at Sora,

"Err… well like I said we're going soon so hurry up Roxas" Reno said as he left the room, Sora removed the towel from his head and shook his hair, he then grabbed his charm necklace (An: you know the crown one he always wears), he then looked over at Roxas,

"Hey are you ok Roxas?" he asked, Roxas shook himself out of his daze and blushed more when Sora was moving towards him,

"Err yeah I'm fine, what are you doing?" Roxas stuttered, Sora brought his hand close to Roxas's face,

"_Oh my God what is he doing?" _Roxas questioned himself as he closed his eyes; suddenly he felt a pressure on his forehead,

"You don't have a fever" Sora commented, Roxas opened his eyes to see Sora smiling at him,

"Fever?" Roxas asked, Sora nodded as he looked around the room,

"Yeah, your face was all red so I thought you had a fever" he answered, he then turned away from Roxas, giving him a full view of his back, Roxas watched as the muscles in Sora's back rippled with every movement he made,

"Err… what are you looking for?" Roxas quickly asked, Sora turned to him,

"My red top, I thought I took it into the bathroom with me" Sora replied, Roxas looked at him in confusion,

"You sure?" he asked, Sora nodded,

"You've got half an hour guys!" Zack called up the stairs, Roxas gasped as he ran into the bathroom as well, leaving Sora to search for his top alone.

"What are they doing up there?" Zack asked as he heard thumping noises from upstairs above them, Reno smiled a little,

"Well it sounds like they're having fun" Reno stated, Cloud and Zack stared at him,

"Oh come on, haven't you noticed it?" Reno questioned, Zack and Cloud stared at each other,

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, Reno sighed,

"It's so obvious that they like each other" Reno said, Zack shook his head,

"Well obviously, but come on they know better to leave it to now" he said, Cloud nodded, Reno groaned suddenly he saw something red on the kitchen table,

"Oops" he said, the ex-soldiers looked at him,

"What?" Zack asked, Reno turned to show them a red top,

"Hey isn't that" Cloud started, Reno nodded,

"I guess I'll go take it to him," Reno said,

"You won't, I'll take it" Cloud said as he snatched the red top of Reno,

"What…" Reno sighed, Cloud glared at him as he made his way to the stairs,

"Aww man!" Reno sighed in exasperation; Zack chuckled as he grabbed his black, tight top and baggy jeans,

"Are you going to stay in your pj's all day?" he asked, Reno glared at him then realised he was still in his red boxers,

"Not cool!" he yelped as he leapt up the stairs and past Cloud who was now outside Roxas's door, he knocked it twice,

"Who is it?" Sora's quiet voiced yelled,

"It's Cloud" he replied, the door knob twisted and Sora opened the door, his eyes peered up at him, Cloud smiled

"I believe this is yours?" Cloud stated as he handed Sora his red top,

"Oh my God you found it" Sora almost exclaimed, he swiftly put it on followed by the black jacket,

"Thanks Cloud" he said, Cloud nodded his head then he turned to descend down the stairs,

"Hurry guys!" Reno called as he rushed down the stairs now in his usual, casual, scruffy suit, and his trademark goggles upon his head,

"Tell Roxas to hurry" Cloud simply said as he continued down the stairs,

"Ok Cloud" Sora replied as he shut the door,

"How long do we have left?" Roxas's voice called, Sora looked at the alarm clock,

"We've got fifteen minutes" Sora said, Roxas then came charging out of the room and quickly got changed,

"Right lets go" he said, Sora nodded, a deep blush upon his cheeks,

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked,

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" Sora replied quickly, Roxas shrugged as he followed Sora out the room and down stairs,

"Right lets go!" Reno chirped, everyone headed towards the back door,

"Have we got everything?" Zack asked, everyone nodded, and they then exited the building where they were met with a black helicopter,

"There she is" Reno sighed, Sora was awe struck,

"We're flying in that thing?" he asked, Reno chuckled,

"Yep so hop in" he said, the gang climbed into the helicopter, Reno in the pilot seat,

"Everybody fasten your seatbelts" Reno yelled, every one done up their belts as the propellers began to spin, the air craft then lifted from the ground with ease and cruised towards the forgotten city.

The group of men had now settled down for the night, they all circled round a small camp fire that flickered every now and then. The lake seemed to of stilled also, there was then a small gust of wind, the water's surface rippled across the lake towards the men, Boss shifted slightly but didn't wake from his slumber, a shadow crept upon the group of hunters, it was the wolf, her paws made no sound as they touched the ground beneath her, her pace was slow and cautious as she prowled around the camp,

"_Weird things humans" _she thought to herself, a loud screech pierced the silence, and the wolf quickly raised its head and bared its teeth towards the creature,

"Falsar remain quiet" she growled quietly, Falsar silenced himself,

"Please we must leave" he spoke in a whisper, the wolf rolled its eyes, she then stared into the burning fire, she slightly narrowed her eyes and whilst doing this the fire slowly dimmed into it was completely out,

"Much better" she said simply, she then strolled past the men and headed back to the forest, Falsar quickly followed. Boss woke moments later; his eyes squinted to see through the darkness,

"The fire went out" he said out loud, he then reached into his bag and pulled out a torch, switching it on, he looked around his camp,

"Something isn't right here" he said, he shone the torch on the ground, nothing could be seen until he shone the light beside him,

"I knew it" he smirked as he gazed upon a set of tracks, but not just any tracks, wolf tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maybe your heart desires… power?

Reno had landed his helicopter just outside the white forest, the group then trekked into the forest, Cloud led the group, followed by Zack, then Sora and Roxas and at the back was Reno,

"Is everyone ok?" Cloud asked, the group nodded, cloud peered over his shoulder,

"Well keep an eye out" he stated the group then huddled tighter. They travelled long into the night, vision was almost impossible if it weren't for the tree's heavenly glow, Sora gazed around his Keyblade in hand, he didn't feel right, there was something hanging in the air that made him feel on edge, Roxas noticed this,

"What's up Sora?" he asked quietly, Sora looked at him with uneasy eyes,

"I don't know I feel weird" Sora said, Cloud turned his head,

"What's that?" he asked, the two teens looked at him,

"Something doesn't feel right" Sora stated, Cloud nodded,

"What should we do?" Zack asked,

"We separate and search" Cloud said, Reno's eyes widened slightly,

"Ok then, so how do we notify each other if we find the hunters?" Reno asked, Cloud looked at him, he then checked his phone,

"Hmm no signal, well then we'll have to use whatever we have" Cloud said, the group nodded, and then went their separate ways, Sora was more reluctant then the others so remained in his spot for a few minutes,

"I don't like this at all" he told himself, he took a breath and slowly walked onwards. Roxas ventured on, his two Keyblade weapons ready for any possible attack, his sky, blue eyes shifted to any movement, a dark shadow passed his vision at the corner of his eye,

"What was that?" he questioned as he spun round, slight fear struck him as he peered through the tree's, he relaxed a little and continued on his way.

"This is so not cool yo!" Reno scorned himself, he tapped his weapon upon his shoulder (An: I don't know what Reno's weapon is called sorry, it's some sort of steel bat/rod thing) he coolly looked around a small smile on his face.

"I bet Reno is having so much fun" Zack chuckled, he knew the red head too well, and knew well enough that he wouldn't be having fun at the moment, ever since Rude left, Reno has been less adventurous, Zack shrugged as he spun his sword a couple of times before resting it on his shoulder.

"Too much occurs in this place" Cloud told himself as he wandered through the trees, visions of him fighting against Kadaj and his gang flashed before him, followed by Aerith being submerged in the lake, Cloud shook his head,

"Now isn't the time to be thinking about that" he told himself, he placed his huge sword in his right hand and continued to walk.

Sora continued on his way through the forest of white, his eyes gleamed as he stared up into the dark sky above; the stars twinkled above him,

"I guess it's kind of pretty here" he said to himself, suddenly a wave of energy coursed through Sora's body which made his hair stand up on end, a dark fear grew in Sora's heart,

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around he could find nothing, feeling a little constricted by his surroundings, Sora lifted his Keyblade slightly in a defensive mode,

"Who's there?!" he called, receiving nothing Sora cautiously edged further. Moments later he ended up at a lake, at the other side there was a huge, shell like palace,

"Whoa" he gasped at the sight,

"Well what do we have here?" a male voice sniggered, Sora swiftly turned to come face to face with a tall, well-built man, Sora raised his weapon in an attack stance,

"Oh… you're the Keyblade master" the man spoke, a sly smile appeared on his lips, Sora edged away but kept his weapon high, the man chuckled lightly,

"Don't be afraid boy" the man said as he advanced upon Sora,

"Get back" he growled as he swung his Keyblade as a warning, the man backed off from him,

"Now take it easy son, I don't want any trouble" the man said, Sora lowered his blade slightly, the man's smile grew,

"Good boy" he said, suddenly the man brought up his hand, Sora raised his blade once more, a blue light emitted from the man's hand, something wet formed at the bottom of Sora's feet, he gazed down to see a puddle of water rippling underneath him,

"What the…" Sora said, then in one quick burst, the water exploded and started to swirl around Sora, fear was evident in his eyes as the water formed a sphere around him, however he could still breathe, the sphere was hollow, there was no water actually inside, the man laughed at this,

"Don't look so confused, it will fill with water soon, but don't panic…" he said as he saw Sora's eye widen,

"You'll still be alive, until I say other wise," he said, and then with another flick of his wrist, the water sphere started to rotate around Sora, whilst it did this a calming light formed, then what sounded like a prayer began to play in Sora's mind,

"_Trust the water, don't be afraid,_

_Allow it to hold you,_

_Your body is safe, submit to the water,_

_Don't fight it, Close your eyes,_

_Sleep…"_ the words spun in Sora's mind, his eyes began to become heavy, his breathing slowed, his mind became numb,

"Must stay…awake…uhn" he groaned as darkness filled his vision, he eyes closed as he drifted into sleeps embrace, water then began to fill the sphere, his breathing had now become almost still, the water was giving him oxygen,

"What a handsome face" Boss said as he placed a hand upon the sphere's surface, (An: ok now this is where your memory kicks in hopefully, remember in KH2, Sora seems to be floating up right, so vertically, like standing but not ok)

"Shame really…but I need you to lure in my main prize" he chuckled slightly, he then removed his hand and pointed it towards the lake, the water sphere then hovered over the centre of the lake,

"All I have to do now is wait" Boss said as he went back to his camp. He returned to find his men still asleep, he growled a little at this,

"Get up you mongrels" he said, the men shifted but still did not awaken,

"I SAID GET UP!" he yelled, the men shot up and stood before Boss,

"Yes Boss?" the men chorused,

"I need all of you to go into the woods and lure in the ex-soldiers and their friends," he said, the men looked at each other,

"How do we do that Boss?" one man asked, Boss looked at them,

"Use your imagination" he simply said as he walked of, the men stood there gob smacked,

"Ok then lets get on with it" another man said, the men nodded and headed of in their many directions.

"I wonder how Sora and the others are doing." Roxas said out loud, he then looked up to the sky, he continued walking forwards but the stars didn't seem to move with him, he looked down to see a dark figure in front of him,

"Hello" he said, the figure didn't respond, a sense of uneasiness was in the air, Roxas lifted his weapons up lightly,

"Maybe a heartless?" he asked himself quietly, the figure then turned and ran,

"Hey wait!" Roxas called after it, he then went after the figure. Else where Reno, Cloud and Zack were all chasing after their own mysterious figures,

"Damn it you get back here Yo!" Reno yelled as he frustratingly threw a rock at the running figure, the figure continued to run, Reno growled in his throat as he ran faster. Cloud had gained some distance on his escapee; however they were still out of his reach as he swung his sword at them. Zack had grown impatient a long time ago, Zack leapt from tree to tree,

"Gotcha now!" he cried as he landed in front of the retreating menace, the figure stopped in front of him,

"Ooh you are good" the figure cooed, Zack sighed,

"Alright mate, where do you think you're going?" he asked, the male chuckled a little

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he asked as he pointed behind Zack, he turned to see three other men running towards him, he quickly raised his sword as the men came closer,

"I said wait!" a voice yelled suddenly a bright light struck one of the men down,

"Roxas…" Zack said, and sure enough Roxas stood there panting, the two remaining figures had stopped dead in their tracks as they watched their comrade fall, one of the men were knocked out by Reno's banter (rod thingy), and the last of the three was forced to the ground by Cloud's sword,

"Glad you could drop in" Zack sighed, the trio shrugged, Roxas looked around,

"Where's Sora?" he asked, Zack stared at him,

"I don't know…guys?" he asked, Cloud shook his head,

"I haven't seen him" Reno replied, the male behind Zack chuckled loudly; Zack turned to him and grabbed him by the collar,

"What's so funny" he asked,

"He's probably dead" the man cried, Zack growled as he shoved the man against a tree,

"Where is he?" he growled out, the man looked at him,

"At the lake, Boss has him… maybe dead already" he sniggered, Zack brought his sword to the mans throat,

"Listen you, I'm not in the mood for this, you'll take us to this Boss of yours, got it!" Zack said through gritted teeth, the man nodded, Zack then dropped the man, he fell to his knees and quickly scrambled to his feet,

"Follow me then" he said as he walked in front of the group, they followed him uneasily, fear of what has happened to Sora sinking in their hearts,

"Do you think he's ok?" Reno asked, Cloud looked at him, uncertainty evident in his eyes,

"I'm not sure" he replied, Roxas was in panic mode, his heart raced, his blood pumping around his body, sweat had now began to form on his brow,

"Hey calm down" Zack cooed, Roxas quickly looked up at him; Zack's eyes looked tenderly at him,

"He'll be fine" he added, Roxas nodded. Moments later the man had led them to the life stream lake,

"Now what?" Cloud sighed as he gazed around him; the gang all looked around when something caught their eyes,

"What's that?" Reno asked as he pointed towards the middle of the lake, Roxas's eyes widened in shock,

"No…" he said, in the centre of the lake hovered a sphere of water, within it was a figure,

"SORA!" Roxas cried as he ran to the lake, Zack quickly grabbed his arm,

"No it could be a trap" he said, Roxas struggled in his grip,

"Let me go Zack!" Roxas yelled, suddenly a chill filled the air, the atmosphere became tense,

"Stay close" Cloud whispered, the gang shuffled together

"Well, the whole gangs arrived" a voice called, then from out of nowhere Boss appeared before the group,

"It was so nice of you to finally join us" he said, a small smile curled on his lips,

"Let Sora go" Roxas snarled, Boss looked at him amusedly,

"Oh I don't think so… you see I need him for my hunt" he said, Reno looked at him quizzically,

"You have all of us, you can let him go now" he said, Boss chuckled slightly,

"It's not you I'm after you dolt" he said, Reno bared his teeth, once again the atmosphere changed, the wind picked up and a more eerie feeling filled the air,

"Here's my prize" Boss whispered, he then turned towards Sora,

"If you want to rescue him, come and get him!" he called, then with a quick movement of the hand, the sphere cracked at Sora fell into the waters depths,

"SORA NO!" Roxas yelled, images of his dream flashed before his eyes, a low howl filled the air and broke Roxas's thoughts, then a huge 8 foot wolf burst through the forest of white, and leapt into the water,

"What was that?!" Reno yelled,

"A wolf duh?" Roxas sighed; Reno knocked him round the head gently,

"Excellent she's here" Boss sneered as he watched the last of the ripples in the water disappear.

The wolf surged through the water, its mighty paws forced their way through, it's eyes burnt through the darkness,

"_I'm close, I can feel it" _it thought to itself,

"Come on show me the power" it said, suddenly a bright light shone before it, and a dark figure floated before it,

"There" it sighed as it grabbed the unconscious Sora in its jaws.

"What's taking it so long?" Roxas asked, the gang just continued to stare at the water,

"She'll emerge, after all she is the forest Guardian" Boss stated, the gang looked at him quizzically,

"I've never heard of a forest Guardian" Cloud stated, Zack nodded in agreement, Boss chuckled slightly,

"Well, you won't ever again, after I capture her" Boss said,

"Oh really?" a voice called, bursting from the water was the white wolf, Sora upon her back, still unconscious,

"What makes you think that I'm so easy to capture…human?" the wolf asked,

"This…" Boss hissed as he muttered a verse under his breath, water formed in jagged waves and descended upon the duo, the wolf merely rolled her eyes,

"I see… you can only control the element of water" she stated, Boss growled,

"That's all I need for your Hyde!" Boss yelled, a burst of energy flared out from his right hand, the jagged water then descend at quick pace onto the wolf and Sora,

"Foolish human" the wolf calmly said, suddenly little droplets of water formed around the wolf, she gave a quick grunt which sent the water droplets towards Boss,

"Heh, you're the ones who's foolish" Boss chuckled, the wolf smiled slightly, confusion grew on Boss's face, the water quickly then turned into razor sharp icicles, Boss's eyes widened in surprise,

"Whoa it turned to ice so suddenly!" Roxas called,

"That's only frozen water, I still have control!" Boss stated, the wolf's eyes were closed, but she remained calm,

"can you control this?" she asked, opening her eyes she snarled, the ice shards started to steam, then suddenly they burst into flames, which collected to form a huge inferno of fire,

"Fire!" Boss yelled as he attempted to form a water barricade, but the fire burnt through and struck Boss. Steam clouded over the lake, the wolf remained in the centre of the lake, Sora still unconscious upon her back,

"I can't see a thing!" Reno cried, at this Wolf sighed and then she took a deep breath and gently blew it out, the steam then vanished, leaving scorched trees in her wake,

"Whoa the steam has gone!" Roxas said, he looked towards the lake to see that the wolf was walking the other way,

"Hey come back with Sora!" he yelled, the wolf continued on her way, Roxas sprinted around the lake, the wolf angered by this slightly summoned a wall of fire to block him away from her,

"No give Sora back" he cried, the fire wall disappeared to reveal nothing, the wolf, and Sora had vanished.

Roxas and the gang had searched for any traces of Sora or the wolf for about two hours, and nothing led them any closer to finding any of them, Roxas had become very stressed with the lack of information,

"They can't have just disappeared!" Roxas yelled unexpectedly, causing every one to jump slightly,

"Calm down Roxas, we'll find them" Cloud said, he gently placed a comforting hand upon Roxas's shoulder which shuddered slightly, he turned to show tears streaming down his face,

"I couldn't do anything to save him" he sobbed, Cloud frowned slightly he then turned to Zack with a pleading look in his eyes, Zack sighed slightly, he looked around quickly, it had gotten too dark to continue their search, even though the tree's themselves could provide light, the gang was exhausted,

"Let's rest for a while" he simply said, Reno nodded, but glanced at Cloud quizzically, Roxas was still sobbing,

"Come on we need our strength if we're going to find Sora" Cloud stated, Roxas nodded tiredly as he looked for a place to sleep, the gang smiled as they settled down and drifted to sleep.

Sora woke to the found of rippling water, his eyes fluttered open to see a bright light from above, he raised his hand in front of his face to block out the light,

"Am I dead?" he asked himself, his eyes adjusted to the light, but still all he saw was white,

"No silly, you're in the forgotten palace" a female voice spoke, Sora turned his head slightly to see a young woman kneeling next to him, she was wearing a fur pelt like skirt, armour adorned her torso, but fur could be seen underneath, for comfort, fur padding covered her shoulders, fur also covered her lower legs which seemed to be strapped on with leather, her hair was short, silver, her fringe covered her right side of her face, golden eyes seeped through the silver strands, she looked like a warrior of some kind, but she was beautiful,

"What's your name?" Sora asked, the woman stared down at him a small smile graced her lips,

"Ciara, I took the liberty of changing your clothes, the ones before are soaked" she said calmly, Sora's face turned pale, he looked down to indeed see that he now wore different clothes, he stood as he examined himself,

"Here use this" Ciara stated as she raised her hand, a silver light emitted from it, water formed out of no where and formed a oval like shape in front of him, suddenly it turned to ice effectively forming a mirror,

"Wow" Sora simply said as he gazed in the mirror, he was now wearing a tight, muscle t-shirt, which was black, black baggy jeans, a studded belt surrounded his waist, chains adorned the rim of the jeans, he wore fingerless, black gloves, and he was now wearing a black choker, he still had his original necklace on, he had to admit he looked damn cool in it,

"So what do you think?" Ciara asked, Sora looked at her with a great big grin on his face,

"It's awesome!" he yelled, Ciara smiled at him, Sora looked at himself in the mirror again, his smile slightly lessened,

"What's wrong?" Ciara asked, her voice filled with concern, Sora turned his gaze to the floor,

"I was just thinking about my friends" he stated, Ciara bit her lip slightly, she then rose to her feet and walked over to him,

"I can take you to them" she said, Sora quickly lifted his head,

"Really?" he asked, Ciara nodded, Sora smiled brightly at her,

"How?" he asked her, Ciara chuckled at him,

"Why, the way we got here" she said, Sora frowned slightly at her, he crossed his arms over his chest in confusion,

"How did we get here?" he asked slowly, Ciara stepped away from him, a silver light emitted from her body, suddenly flames roared around her, engulfing her in a spiral of fire,

"Ciara!" Sora yelled, he raised his hand up to his face for protection against the heat, the flames then dispersed leaving a white wolf in their wake, the wolf stared at Sora with kind eyes,

"Don't be afraid, Keyblade wielder" the wolf growled, Sora slowly lowered his hand,

"Ciara…is that you?" Sora asked as he stepped towards the wolf, the wolf nodded,

"Come, we must find your friends" Ciara said, Sora nodded as he leapt on the wolf's strong back, she growled lightly and then ran of into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Does your heart desire…Trust?

Roxas and company were all settled around a small campfire, Cloud and Zack both slept sat up against a tree, their weapons leant against their shoulders, Reno lay sprawled out on the ground, where as Roxas was curled up, sweat dripped from his forehead as visions of what happened replayed in his mind, his face contorted in fear. Unbeknownst to the group darkness shadowed over them, eyes of red and teeth of white shone in the tree's white light. Cloud stirred to the uneasiness surrounding them, his ice blue eyes shifted to look around, he tightened his grip on his mighty sword, a huge, black shadow ran across in the distance, slowly he stood up,

"Zack…Zack" he whispered, Zack shook his head, his blue eyes rose up to Clouds, Cloud placed his index fingers to his lips, Zack nodded and to got in a battle stance, Cloud silently crept up to where Roxas and Reno slept, a sound of a twig breaking made Cloud raise his head quickly, he quickly scanned the area, whilst looking ahead Cloud shook Roxas's shoulders, Roxas whimpered at the contact, he opened his eyes, his sky blue clashing with Ice blue, he opened his mouth but Cloud shook his head silencing Roxas, Cloud then poked Reno in the back with his swords hilt, Reno shifted uncomfortably to this,

"Stop it you jerk," Reno groaned, Cloud frowned and poked him harder,

"Leave me alone!" Reno yelped, Cloud's hand quickly covered the red heads lips; silence quilted the air, Roxas's eyes narrowed to adjust to the light,

"Some things out there" he simply said, suddenly a low growl shattered the silence, the gang leapt into battle positions, the white trees before them began to disappear, the trees snapped before them, and then a huge bear burst through the forest, its fur glistened in the light, armour covered the bears back, chest, neck and head,

"It's an armoured bear!" Reno cried, the trio gave him a well-duh- kind of glare, the bears red eyes burned at them, it then raised its mighty head, now it stood on its hind legs and must have been around twenty foot, the foursome stared up at it mouths open in shock,

"Bugger" Zack sighed, he then raised his sword and leapt up at the creature, he waited till he was above the bears head, he then brought down his sword upon the creature, however metal scraped against metal, the bear shook its head throwing Zack off, he landed gracefully on the ground, Cloud gave him a concerned look, Zack shook his head in signal of confirming that he wasn't injured, Cloud turned at ran at the bears torso, the bear glared down towards him, it then raised its paw and swiped at him, barely missing Cloud leapt out of the way, the paw swiped into a tree causing the tree to shatter into splinters, Roxas took the opportunity and with his two swords Oathkeeper and Oblivion he used his spiral leap and attacked the bears torso, it had no effect, the bear swung its huge paw and wiped Roxas away, he landed in a huge heap on the floor,

"ROXAS!" yelled Reno, Roxas slowly lifted his head, his arm was sore but wasn't seriously damaged, he had managed to form a protection sphere around him before the bear struck him, he stood up warily and ran from the beast,

"What are going to do?" Reno asked, the gang looked at him,

"I don't know" Cloud said, everyone looked at Zack and he shrugged,

"Not good" Roxas said as they looked onwards at the bear, hope slowly leaving them.

Ciara ran through the forest at high speeds, she leapt over fallen logs as if they were nothing, Sora grasped onto a handful of fur on her shoulders, his Keyblade at the ready, he looked onwards between Ciara's ears, her body moved with such grace and gentleness, Sora had grown accustomed to the movement of her back underneath as she ran, he thought it odd to ride a wolf, but in some way it felt like riding a horse, suddenly Ciara came to a halt which nearly made Sora loose his balance,

"What's the matter?" he asked as he attempted to look over her shoulders, she remained quiet,

"Ciara?" he asked again, Ciara's ears flicked back to him then forward again,

"Bear" she simply said as she moved forwards, Sora took this chance to peer over the side, and he saw a set of huge tracks, he looked forwards again,

"Err we seem to be heading in the same direction as it" Sora said, Ciara chuckled slightly causing Sora to shimmy to one side, he righted himself and smiled sheepishly,

"I think your friends are where the bear is heading" she said, Sora's eyes widened in horror,

"We have to hurry then" he said, Ciara nodded her head as she quickened her pace so now they were in a full gallop, Sora bit his lip in fear of what might be happening to his friends.

"RENO!" Roxas called as Reno was knocked to the ground, Roxas ran to his side, he helped sit him up,

"I'm fine don't worry about me Yo" Reno said weakly, but he put on a winners smile, Roxas smiled back at him, a loud roar ripped him from his thoughts, the bear swiped at the duo, Roxas closed his eyes and readied himself for the impact…nothing, Roxas opened his eyes again to see Cloud fending of the bear with his sword,

"You two ok?" he asked strained, Roxas helped Reno to stand and got into a stance,

"We're good" they both said, Zack then knocked the bear in its side, the bear snarled as it turned its head towards him, with one huge swipe of its paws, the gang ended up in a huge heap on the ground, battered and sore they didn't have the strength to stand,

"Damn it!" Cloud said through gritted teeth, the bear rose on its hind legs once again and stood before the gang, its huge shadow covering the ground before it, it let out a terrifying roar that made the very earth tremble, then a low howl filled the air, a strange wind blew through the forest, the bear seemed to become uneasy as it glanced from side to side, the full moon shone brightly above the forest, suddenly a huge wolf leapt over the tree's upon its back was Sora,

"Sora you're alive!" Roxas cried, the bear snarled as it turned its head towards the duo, Sora then leapt of the wolf's back,

"Vortex!" he yelled, and then a wind began to spin around him causing him to spin as well, he spun holding his sword out, striking the beast with force which knocked it off balance, Sora landed upon Ciara's back once more, Ciara landed on all fours on the ground before the fallen creature, the bear rose again and lunged at the two, Ciara gracefully side stepped the attack and lunged at the bears neck, tooth bit through metal as the bear growled in pain, it quickly raised its head taking Ciara and Sora with it, Sora let go of Ciara's fur and landed on the ground, he looked up to see Ciara still clinging onto the bears neck, the bear then raised its clawed paw and swiped her off its neck, Ciara landed on her side, she let out of whimper but quickly got back on her feet,

"You ready?" she asked, Sora nodded his head, a white light surrounded the duo, Sora raised his Keyblade up towards the moon,

"Wolf's song!" they cried, the ground shook as Ciara howled out, and the light vanished,

"Hunting Fang!" they both cried as Sora leapt on Ciara's back and they charged towards the bear, Sora swung his sword and Ciara charged into the great beasts torso, the trio vanished into the forest, leaving the rest behind,

"Err what just happened?" Reno asked, they all had sat up and shrugged their shoulders, Roxas' s eyes were wide with shock of what just happened, he attempted to stand but his legs buckled beneath him and he fell,

"SORA!" he yelled, his voice echoed through the air, desperation started to grip at Roxas's chest, suddenly whimpering could be heard, it got closer, and then walking out from the trees was Ciara and Sora, both bloodied and panting hard, Ciara collapsed beside Sora,

"Ciara…are you ok?" he asked in a shaky voice, Ciara looked up at him with pained eyes, she forced a smile,

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest" she said as she closed her eyes, Sora panicked, he struggled to remain standing but he still tried to awaken Ciara,

"Come on get up…pl…please" Sora said in a quaky voice, his vision blurred, his head became light, he then passed out onto Ciara's back,

"SORA!" the gang called, suddenly forgetting their own pain, they ran to the duo, Roxas grabbed Sora and cradled him in his arms, Blood trickled out from the corner of Sora's mouth, cuts covered his entire body, a large gash gnawed at his left side,

"Oh Sora…" Roxas sighed, Cloud grabbed Roxas's shoulder,

"Reno can you get the helicopter here?" he asked, Reno nodded as he whacked out his cell phone, Cloud then looked over to the wolf, who had opened her eyes and was now staring at him,

"Thank you for looking after him" Cloud said, the wolf glared at him, a silver light then appeared around her body, it got brighter causing the gang to close their eyes, they opened their eyes once again to see a young woman with silver hair and fur clothing standing before them, blood trailed down her arms and seeped through her fur garments, she looked pained but still she held her strong posture, her hair glistened in the moonlight,

"You must leave" she said, the gang looked at her, Cloud stepped towards her slowly, he outstretched his hand,

"You can come with us" he said, his features softened, the woman before him was simply beautiful, her gold eyes contrasted her silver hair, her figure was that of a Goddess, slightly tanned skin, curves in all the right places, she stood about just the same height as Cloud 5 ft 11, she must have been around 24, she lowered her head

"I can't" she simply said as she stepped back, Cloud continued to walk towards her,

"You're too injured to stay here" Cloud said firmly, Ciara just glared at him,

"I have suffered worse" she said through gritted teeth, Zack shook his head,

"He's right you know" he said, Ciara turned to face him,

"I have lived here for 24 years" she stated, Zack shrugged,

"Yes but our friend that you helped, he will want to know if you're ok, so it's best if you come anyway" Zack said, Cloud nodded, Ciara stared at Sora who lay limp in Roxas's arms, her eyes saddened but she quickly shook her head,

"I am the guardian of the forest, I have to stay here" she growled, suddenly flames enveloped her body, the flames grew, and then in a huge burst the flames vanished to show the wolf, Cloud only just stood up to her eye level, her eyes glazed over as the lose of blood started to take effect,

"You…have to go" she panted, her body swayed slightly, she turned to leave but her legs crumpled underneath her and she fell to the floor.

Ciara woke to a bright light gleaming in her eyes, lifting her hand above her eyes she noticed that she was no longer in her forest of white tree's, no now she was in a room of black, literally black walls, black carpet, curtains, duvet and pillows,

"How cheerful…"she said to herself, she looked towards where the only light was coming from, a small strip of light pierced through the black, velvet curtains, she undraped herself from the duvet that covered her, and shakily walked towards the curtains, pulling them back ever so slightly, her eyes widened as they gazed a steel forest, building spread through miles on end, people strode around with weird clothes on, no trees of white, no trees at all, Ciara panicked slightly as she pulled the curtains closed again, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

"I need to get out of here" she whispered to herself, suddenly she caught a glimpse of a darker shadow in the room, squinting her eyes she saw a figure sitting by the far wall, she slowly crept up on hands on knees to see who it could be.

Roxas never slept when they got back, they had all come back around four thirty in the morning, tiredly they all trenched back into the house, Roxas carrying Sora and Cloud carrying Ciara, who had turned into her human form at some point. Roxas had placed Sora in bed after cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, he had removed his new clothes, which seemed to have repaired themselves, he didn't remove the choker, that's because he couldn't, so now Sora lay in bed in a bed shirt, well one of Zack's tops, so it looked like a huge night gown on Sora. The young Keyblade master never looked so vulnerable, bandaged up and weakened, yet he had a face of an angel, his light brown hair, fanned around his face,

"Sora…man, I don't know what to say" Roxas growled out, he sat on the bed next to Sora, he gently grasped Sora's hand and squeezed it gently, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and they trickled down Roxas's skin onto Sora's cheek, Roxas silently sobbed to himself,

"Rox…Roxas?" a voice groaned, Roxas opened his eyes to stare into pained sapphire ones of Sora, he then tightened his grip on Sora's hand,

"Hey, I'm here, its ok" he said, Sora smiled at him weakly, he lifted his free hand up above him, it trembled slightly, Roxas grabbed it softly and Sora weakly held onto it,

"Roxas…I'm sorry" he said, Roxas peered down at him,

"What for silly?" he said, a smile on his lips,

"I didn't get there in time..." Sora said his voice trembled as he spoke, Roxas frowned slightly,

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have left you" Roxas said, Sora stared up at him,

"_He looks so broken, not smiling like he use to" _Roxas thought to himself, his lips trembled slightly as they both stared into each others eyes.

"Oh no, not him" Ciara whispered harshly as she glared into the darkened face of Cloud, she silently backed away, her eyes never leaving his face, suddenly her hand came in contact with something cold, Ciara froze to the sudden sensation, she let her hand explore the coldness blindly, it felt smooth like metal…wait metal? She looked down towards where her hand lay, her eyes widened when she saw that her chest armour and fur garments were lying in a pile on the floor, she gazed down her body to see that she was wearing nothing but a huge black top that just covered her lower body, her cheeks burned in embarrassment,

"_They're all men…that means?...how dare they!" _she growled in her head, she looked at Cloud once more, not caring about not waking him up she rose and stood before him…SLAP! Cloud yelped as he raised his hand up to his now red cheek, eyes full of shock and confusion,

"What was that for?!" he yelled, Ciara just glared down at him, anger obvious in her golden eyes,

"How dare you?!" she growled fiercely, Cloud looked at her quizzically, suddenly he noticed that she was standing next to her garments and his face reddened,

"Listen to me first before you jump to conclusions" Cloud began he slowly rose from his spot, his hands raised up before him in a defensive manner, Ciara just snarled at him,

"What is there to listen to?" she hissed, her hands flaying around, Cloud sighed in frustration, Ciara just growled at him, her hands now placed on her hips, her teeth bared at him,

"Look, I had to change those clothes and bandage you or else you would of bled to death" Cloud stated, Ciara rolled her eyes,

"I don't even know you…and you go and change my clothes whilst I'm unconscious" Ciara snapped at him, Cloud shied his eyes away finding the carpet very interesting,

"I'm sorry but I had to do something" Cloud defended, Ciara shook her head, she then knelt in front of Cloud and brought her face near his,

"I hate you…and I don't know you" she growled out, she then stood and went and picked her clothes,

"I'm leaving" she snarled as she walked towards the window. Cloud quickly recovered from his shock as he saw Ciara waltz towards the window, he leapt up and strode across the room,

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, he then grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, her back connected against his hard chest,

"Let go of me, you have no right!" she snarled at him, she turned and struck him continuously on his chest, however Cloud did nothing but only tighten his grip upon her wrist.

Roxas growled incoherently mutterings, as he heard the scuffle that was happening down the hall,

"We did warn him" he mused to himself, he drew his attention back to the fallen key blade master, Sora's face had become flushed with red, cold sweat formed on his forehead, his hair becoming damp from the moisture, his breathe became short and harsh, through gritted teeth,

"Sora?" Roxas said, his eyes widened, he placed his hand upon the boys' forehead and quickly withdrew it,

"Damn it!" he cussed, he leapt off the bed and quickly ran into the bathroom, he then grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with cold water, he then ran back over to the bed and placed the towel upon Sora's forehead, it seemed to have worked slightly, his red cheeks seemed to lighten of colour, Roxas sighed heavily in relief,

"Come on Sora…" he growled out


End file.
